Mai-HiME soundtracks
As is the case with most anime series, Mai-HiME has several soundtracks available. Mai-HiME Original Soundtrack Vol. 1 - HiME * It's only the fairy tale sung by Yuuko Miyamura (Alyssa Searrs) Mai-HiME Original Soundtrack Vol. 2 - Mai * Although credited as "Tokiiro no Mai~instrumental ver.~" on the OST, this track is actually Mezame~instrumental ver.~ Mai-HiME OP Single - Shining☆Days Singing by '''Minami Kuribayashi' # Shining☆Days # Chiisana hoshi ga oriru toki # Shining☆Days (off vocal) # Chiisana hoshi ga oriru toki (off vocal) Mai-HiME OP Single - Shining☆Days Re-Product & Remix ''Singing by Minami Kuribayashi # Shining☆Days BURST FROOVE MIX # Shining☆Days verbose:trance MIX # Shining☆Days LOVE FLARE EASY FILTER MM MIX Mai-HiME ED Single - Kimi ga Sora datta singing by '''Aki Misato' # Kimi ga sora datta # TOMORROW'S TRUE # Kimi ga sora datta (off vocal) # TOMORROW'S TRUE (off vocal) Mai-HiME Fuuka Academy Broadcast Club Single - Parade ''singing by '''Mai Nakahara' (Mai), Ai Shimizu (Mikoto) and Saeko Chiba (Natsuki)'' # Parade # Shiritsu Fuuka Gakuen Kouka ~Suishou no Mamori~ # Parade (off vocal) # Shiritsu Fuuka Gakuen Kouka ~Suishou no Mamori~ (off vocal) Mai-HiME Character Song Vol.1 Mai Tokiha (Mai Nakahara) - Itoshisa no Kousaten # Itoshisa no Kousaten # Sound Cinema "Natsu no Hajime no Okurimono" (drama) # Itoshisa no Kousaten (off vocal) Mai-HiME Character Song Vol.2 Natsuki Kuga (Saeko Chiba) - Mizube no Hana # Mizube no Hana # Sound Cinema "Sentimental Memory"(drama) # Mizube no Hana (off vocal) Mai-HiME Character Song Vol.3 Mikoto Minagi (Ai Shimizu) - Kokoro no Tsurugi # Kokoro no Tsurugi # Sound Cinema "Inochi, Yume iro Gensou" (drama) # Kokoro no Tsurugi (off vocal) Mai-HiME Character & Vocal Album - Hatsukoi Houteishiki ~ Dai 1 Gakushou singing by various cast members # Mai no Chiisana Omoi - Tokiha Mai (Nakahara Mai) # Happiness - Tokiha Mai (Nakahara Mai) # Susume Gakutenou - Sugiura Midori (Yamura Yukari) # Innocent - Yuuki Nao (Nanri Yuuka) # Mikoto no Shiawase (^.^) - Minagi Mikoto (Shimizu Ai) # Pokapoka Pekopeko - Minagi Mikoto (Shimizu Ai) # Soyokaze no Diary - Higurashi Akane (Iwao Junko) # Loverocket☆Pilot - Munakata Shiho (Nogawa Sakura) # Natsuki no Kokoro - Kuga Natsuki (Chiba Saeko) # Kirei na Yume no Sono Hate Ni - Kuga Natsuki (Chiba Saeko) * The (^.^) emoticon in Track 5 is actually part of the track title Mai-HiME Character & Vocal Album - Hatsukoi Houteishiki ~ Dai 2 Gakushou singing by various cast members # Itoshisa no Kousaten ~Mai no Yuujou Nikki Sono 1 - Tokiha Mai (Nakahara Mai) # Bokutachi no Yuuki - Kikukawa Yukino (Noto Mamiko) and Suzushiro Haruka (Yuzuki Ryoka) # Angel's Dew - Miyu Greer (Asai Kiyomi) # Houkago Hide and Seek - Harada Chie (Saiga Mitsuki) and Senou Aoi (Shintani Ryoko) # Kurenai no Ninpuu Rekkaden - Okuzaki Akira (Kobayashi Sanae) # Ashita no Arata - Sanada Yukariko (Inoue Kikuko) # Katakoi Enka - Fujino Shizuru (Shindou Naomi) # Rasen Teien - Kazahana Mashiro and Himeno Fumi (Yukana) # Itoshisa no Kousaten ~Mai no Yuujou Nikki 2 Mirai he no Message - Tokiha Mai (Nakahara Mai) Mai-HiME Original Music Clip - Character Song Collection Music Videos singing by Mai Nakahara (Mai), Ai Shimizu (Mikoto), Saeko Chiba (Natsuki), Kuribayashi Minami # Itoshisa no Kousaten # Mizube no Hana # Kokoro no Tsurugi # Shining☆Days Mai-HiME Unmei no Keitouju OP Single - Asura Hime From the '''PlayStation 2' videogame. Opening Single by Ali Project'' # Asura Hime # Kimi ga tame, Oshikarazarishi Inochi sae # Asura Hime (off vocal) # Kimi ga tame, Oshikarazarishi Inochi sae (off vocal) Mai-HiME Unmei no Keitouju ED Single - Silent Wing Singing by '''Aki Misato' # Silent wing # Goal to NEW WORLD # Silent wing (off vocal) # Goal to NEW WORLD (off vocal) Mai-HiME Unmei no Keitouju Original Soundtrack - Last Moment ''Complete soundtrack from the PlayStation 2 videogame composition by Yousei Teikoku # last moment # Fortuna # Inishie no Kotodama # Kouji Busshitsuka Ether Rinkai # Hitoku # Yochou # Igyou # Jashin no Saidan # Himegoroshi ~Honrou~ # Tamashii no Kikan # Himegoroshi ~Unmei~ # Kourin # Daitenshi no Ibuki # Shuugeki no Ato de Mai-HiME Best Collection Various tracks mostly from previously-released sources # Ensei # Shining☆Days # TOMORROW'S TRUE # Itoshisa no Kousaten # Mizube no Hana # Kokoro no Tsurugi # It's only the fairy tale # Chiisana Hoshi ga Oriru Toki # Parade # Last Moment # Fortuna # Ashura Hime # Silent Wing # Kimi ga Sora Datta # Shiritsu Fuuka Gakuen Kouka # Mai-HiME Promotion BGM Category:Mai-HiME Category:soundtracks